User talk:Pirate Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pirate Guy page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 20:49, November 14, 2010. Hi, Your picture is pretty much the same as the one that's already on that page. Pictures enhance the content and coverage of a page, but there isn't any reason to show multiple copies of the very same thing. NickyTalk 04:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Sorry for the late reply, but I was busy. I think the best way to find a pic of the Blade of Abyss in someones inventory is to ask around if anyone has the Blade of Abyss and if they do ask if they can give you a pic of it. Sory but I don''t have the wep. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 09:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Pirate Guy! How's it going? Lost Sword buddies, lol! xD Omg WTG on the THUNDERSPINE WTG thats what I've been looking for D:. Well anways, WTG! What server were you on? Capt Shruikan 10:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---------- I was on Fragilles at the bridge, same enemy/place I got Treachery's End from a few days ago. WTG ON THUNDER BUD KEEP ON THE GOOD LOOTINGErick powerstrock 23:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Guy - Please refrain from replacing existing photos with your own images by duplicating the existing photo names. You have been, inadvertently I assume, replacing photos on other users' pages with your own by using existing photo names. If you use a unique, but descriptive, title, this will not happen. If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thank you for your cooperation, 22:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude your a boss i need to meat you .Erick powerstrock 03:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) __________________________ Hey guys, just a reminder, please leave your name/sig and maybe a line seperating your post from others. Thanks! Clothing Inventory I uploaded the screen of Tim's clothing inventory. May get to weapon inventory later. J.R. Imp 02:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Omg :o I think I knew you! You were like best friends with me (Jarod) and my brother Will (who was Matthew Pillagebane at the time). Let's meet in-game some time :D JarodTalk 14:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Meet Lets meet tomorrow, I can't get on today. And... Do you still have that red coat? :O Pirate Guy JarodTalk 23:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) O.o Just one thing to say................... HOW THE HECK DID GET ALL OF THOSE rofl lol and dont say it is just luck cause it is mostly skill for everyone now but me and im a level 50!αïɾαṉ360 21:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Link to Where to Change Your Username Your friend Captain Sharktooth told me you wanted to change you Username. Go . It should be renamed within a few minutes. Hope this helped ye! Fair winds. -- Talk'' 00:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC)